ItaHina Akatsuki ch6
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Hinata stood in front of Ino, there was a kunai in each of their legs but somehow Hinata was able to stab her former friend in the stomach. Itachi smirked and Sasuke took a step towards Hinata, "How could you? You already killed most of us and now Ino?" Naruto emitted a growl deep in his throat and added, "Why did you leave us alive if you were going to kill us?"

The Hyuuga child smiled sweetly at Naruto, "Oh its okay. She will die and then there will be one less of you to deal with. Besides I only do this because I want to have fun." She laughed and before Deidara could join in, Sasori put his hand across the blonde's mouth. "Dont you dare Deidara."

Neji took a step forward then rushed at her. Hinata dodged the attack and did a jutsu which nearly knocked them both unconscious. Obito went between the two as they got back up ready to kill. "No more. We shall talk but if not then-" Itachi pulled him back and said, "Well Uncle if you dont let them fight then we shall never know which is stronger will we?"

Hinata smiled and did her bunshin no jutsu. She wasnt the greatest but it would do. The clone automatically went at Neji but without realizing it he was attacked by the real one behind him as the clone puffed into smoke. She punched him and her hand went right through his chest. "I learned from Sakura how to do that." Smiling she pulled her arm out and saw the look of surprise in Neji's eyes. The last look he would ever have.

Naruto backed away a little and said, "You killed your cousin and Ino? How cold are you?" She walked up to him so their faces werent very far apart and replied, "I'm not cold. I'm having fun." Naruto took his chance and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. Although she struggled he held her there. Itachi tried not hitting Naruto but finally he gave in and did the same thing he did to Deidara earlier. Smacked him across the head and kick him over to another person. This person happened to be Shikamaru who had fallen asleep under the treebranch.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw Naruto on his lap. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." While talking he had managed to lock the Akatsuki members in place with his shadow jutsu. Looking up the lazy boy's usually dull eyes were wide open in surprise.

Hinata had somehow broken free and was at Sasuke's throat with the kunai she had taken from Ino's leg. Naruto jumped back up but as he ran at her she turned slowly and looked at him with a dark, murderous look in her eyes. He hesitated but then rammed into her. Sasuke gave out a relieved breath. Naruto fell backwards onto him causing them both to blush furiously.

"So you do like each other. You just want people to think your straight I bet. I used to love you Naruto. I wanted to be with you but Itachi gave me so much more hope in my life. You were off with Sasuke all the time and would never look at me even when we dated." Laughing insanely with blood running from her mouth, she ran at her past crush/boyfriend but was stopped by Itachi himself.

Itachi smirked, "You idiot. Causing my poor little wife to get mad." Hinata looked straight forward but Sasuke stuttered, "W-wi-wife?" "Yes little brother. She is my soon to be wife. You wouldnt care though because your gay ass loves Naruto." Hearing the swear word, Hinata flinched causing Naruto to see her weakness.

"I-Itachi. Dont swear around me." Hinata dropped her head and a few tears fell off her face. "It reminds me way to much of the family I killed. I just wish they werent mine." Crying and laughing at the same time she rose her head and stumbled her way over but suddenly attacked Sasuke instead of Naruto. She rose her fist to punch him but when she swung her arm, it hit Naruto square in the stomach. He coughed up blood and fell over.

Sasuke ignored his boyfriend's pain and screamed at Hinata, "IF YOU WOULDNT HAVE LEFT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN I LOVED YOU NOT HIM AT THE TIME!" Naruto stopped coughing and got up. His eyes were glazed over and Shikamaru saw it. Noticing the only one he was holding onto was Deidara, Shikamaru let the jutsu go. "I'm going home. We aren't getting anywhere."

He ran off knowing that the most that was going to happen was someone else getting killed. Looking back for the last time before the scene was hide by trees, he saw Naruto slap Sasuke. 'How troublesome,' he thought. 'I hope they make up before getting back to Konoha.'

Naruto pulled his hand back and turning to where Hinata was, his mouth dropped open. Everyone but him and Sasuke were gone. "Oh no. We lost them." Sasuke laughed coldly, "No you lost them dobe." Naruto glared at his boyfriend and said, "Don't call me that!"

Hinata was on Itachi's back exhausted from all the yelling and still sore from earlier that day. Sasori looked at them and noticed that Itachi was furious with the two younger boys who used to, and still did, love his now future wife. The girl carried his baby so it wouldnt matter although no one knew yet that the baby even existed in her stomach.


End file.
